1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an elastic flexible substrate and a manufacturing method therefor. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an elastic flexible substrate which can be used as a circuit board and also relates to a manufacturing method for the elastic flexible substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the reduction in size and thickness of electronic devices, flexible substrates have been used in various electronics devices. Such a flexible substrate is often used in a bent state from the perspective of space saving. The flexible substrate is uniformly thin and has flexibility.
In recent years, use of flexible substrates in various fields has been expected. Use of flexible substrates is not limited to the field of electronics devices, where flexible substrates are commonly used, and is being considered in the field of robots, the healthcare field, the medical field, the nursing care field, and the like. For example, use of a flexible substrate for the purpose of arranging a sensor on a free curved surface, such as a surface of a palm, in a touch panel having a relatively strongly curved shape, such as a “spherical” shape, for the purpose of incorporating a sensor in an object which bends and expands or contracts when used, such as a clothing item, and for other purposes is being contemplated.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 6-140727 and 2009-224508 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 1-135758 are examples of related art.